A. Technical Field
The present invention relates to power supplies, and more particularly, to systems, devices, and methods boost-buck converters for fast transient response and seamless transitions.
B. Background of the Invention
Many modern electronic consumer products require power from a regulated and accurate DC voltage sources capable of maintaining tight voltage regulation when subjected to fast transients. Oftentimes, the DC voltage must be stepped up by a boost converter or down to another DC voltage by a buck converter. When the output voltage must be capable of operating at lower and higher voltages, the DC voltage is usually processed by a more complex buck-boost or buck-boost converter. In some existing applications, a conventional buck-boost converter with an H-bridge topology is used to regulate a desired output voltage to a higher or lower value than a given input voltage. The H-bridge topology is used, for example, in power management ICs for smart phone and tablet batteries. However, common to these approaches is that they suffer from large die size, low efficiency, unsatisfactory transient response, and high output voltage ripple. What is needed are tools for system designers to overcome the above-described limitations.